fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Age of Aquarium
The Age of Aquarium is a side quest in Fossil Fighters: Champions. It entails finding Dino Medals unintentionally scattered around the islands and returning them to the Ilium Island Fighter Station. The Quest A staff member, realizing that the aquarium behind the main desk in the Ilium Island Fighter Station was empty and void of character, made an impromptu decision to make it more fun and festive. He gathered the Dino Medals of small aquatic Vivosaurs so he could add the prehistoric beasts to the aquarium mix, but, unfortunately, he dropped them and was unable to recover them. The staff, believing that the Hero was competent enough to find the scattered medals, asked for their assistance in finding the lost medals. The staff states that he has a vague idea of where exactly he dropped the medals, but informs the Hero that they will still need to do a bit of hunting to find them. The first medal, one of Terata, was dropped near water in Cranial City. The next is of Parapu, lost near the fountains in Ribular Town. The last medal is that of Coelanth; it is in Ilium Village itself, near the helipad. Terata The medal of Terata is found in possession of Wallace, an insightful old man found staring into the artificial river that courses through Cranial City. He remarks that Terata was likely scared half to death and that he found it hard to believe that a Fighter could actually drop such a thing. After having the predicament explained to him, he agrees to hand over the Vivosaur. The Hero then takes a helicopter back to Ilium Island to relay the medal back to the staff. This process is repeated with each medal in turn. Parapu Parapu's Dino Medal is in the possession of a young boy, name of Danny. He proclaims that the fountains are magic, as he had found a Dino Medal in one just the other day. He then asks the Hero what Vivosaur is inside the medal. The Hero answers his question and then explains to him the situation. Danny says that if it's some one else's medal, he'll happily relinquish it (and besides, he doesn't like Parapu- he wants something bigger and meaner to scare his sister with). Coelanth The final medal, containing Coelanth, is held by Jake, the observant man who peers perpetually over the side of the guard surrounding the helipad on Ilium Iland. He is appalled just thinking that a Fighter would be fool enough to leave his medals simply lying around. He is at first reluctant to believe the Hero's explanation of the issue, but, convinced that they are 'on the up-and-up', hands it over. He makes the Hero promise to tell the klutz Fighter to be more careful. After returning all of the carelessly lost medals to the staff member, the Hero is rewarded with a grateful thank-you, the 'Fancy Free' sonar cover, and the Vivosaur Series 4 icon set. Category:Sidequests Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Ilium Island Category:Aquatic Vivosaurs